The Supernatural in Mystic Falls
by Tundra Goldrock
Summary: Dean and Sam find themselves working on a case in a small town in Virginia. They take up residence in the Salvatore boarding house and discover the secrets Mystic Falls has to hide. Little do they know how big the events in this town have on the apocalypse itself. DeanXCarolineXKlaus and other pairings ;)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Take note this crossover takes place midway season 4 in the TVD world and season 5 in the Supernatural world around the time when they find out they're vessels.**

**Also the disgusting vampires in the Supernatural world are ones that Dean and Sam encountered but DID NOT stem from the original family. They have yet to discover this different (and more beautiful) breed of vampires. Enjoy!**

Dean drove his Impala up the highway.

"Are we almost there?" he muttered.

"Can't you just be a little patient? It says here Mystic Falls is just ten more miles away."

"Yeah I just freaking don't know why we're taking on this case when we have an apocalypse in our hands. And what kind of fairy ass name is 'Mystic Falls' anyways?"

"Yeah well Bobby said the omens were more evident here in Virginia," Sam said ignoring his brother's comment. "Twelve people died in this Young Farm and right after that twelve more were found dead in the woods on Christmas Eve. I don't know. It just sounds like there's some serious cult action going on in this town. Not to mention the large number of 'animal attacks' in the area."

"So you think we got some vampires on our hands? Or werewolves?" Dean looked at Sam questioningly.

"Maybe both. We also need to check in on those mass murders," Sam replied.

"Alright the sooner we get rid of whatever supernatural being's terrorizing this town, the sooner we can leave and get on with this angel-demon situation," Dean said as they finally drove past the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign. "So where's our first stop?"

"Well I'd say the police department is where we should start."

"Great hopefully there are some hot chicks. Or donuts. Or both."

* * *

"Agent Bob and Agent Joe of the FBI," Dean introduced themselves as they both flashed their badges.

"We heard of some animal attacks that were going on around this town and the bureau sent us to investigate," Sam said.

"Yeah and?" The sheriff seemed pissed at the company. She was a slight middle-aged blonde woman with a spiky tomboyish haircut. Her badge pinned to her uniform said "Forbes."

"Well...um..." Sam was unaccustomed to harsh treatment whenever they introduced themselves as agents of the FBI. It seemed like she had something to hide.

"The bureau is just concerned about the high death count this small town has. Perhaps we could seem some files of the victims and their autopsy reports?" Dean said in a stern tone.

"Listen boys, I don't know what's going on in your department of the FBI but I already informed them that the local authorities are taking care of the slight animal problem here. Will you excuse me?" the sheriff said as a colleague called her out of her office.

"This one seems harder to prod than usual," Sam said when he was sure she was out of earshot.

"Which is why we'll have to get the information our own way," Dean replied as he made her way to her desk and picked up her files.

"Hey take a look. There was a recent attack just last night. A female, 22, driving past Mystic Falls when her car stopped in the middle of the road. Bite to the neck. She was probably in the middle of covering up this one. It seems that the "local authorities" are in the know with this vampire problem in their town."

"Seems like it. Hey what does that say there?" Dean asked as he noticed a scribble on the upper left hand of the paper.

" 'Contact Damon Salvatore and tell him to keep Elena in check.' Huh. Seems like we found our first vampire. A certain 'Elena'."

* * *

"So that's the plan? You're gonna take her back to school?"

"Well the fun route didn't exactly pay off did it?" Stefan replied.

"I dunno. She got a free meal out of it." Damon countered sarcastically.

"Look you think I want to go to school and play chaperone. You can't go because you're not a student. Besides you gotta go look for Katherine and Elena needs this cure now more than ever."

"Not that anyone asked me but I think taking her back to school is a GREAT idea." Caroline came in freshly showered in her pink bathrobe.

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. The three shared a look wondering who the hell it could be.

"I'll get it." Stefan said.

"Can I help you?" Stefan offered politely as he opened the door to two strangers, one very tall and one with a snarky demeanour that sort of reminded him of his brother.

"Yeah hi we're tourists new to your town," the taller one said. "All the motels in the other side of town were full and we heard that there was this boarding house in the outskirts of town so we were wondering if you could accommodate us. I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean."

"Pleasure to meet you. Beautiful town you live in," Dean smiled a little too much.

"Oh um," Stefan didn't know what to say. No one's asked to stay in the boarding house since before his Uncle Zach's time. The situation was untimely with the problem with Elena turning off her humanity and Silas on the loose and all.

"I'm sorry. If it's too much to ask, we can find some other places to go," Sam said as they both turned around, their heads hanging dejectedly.

"Yeah...Hey Sammy did you pack that tent? I told you we'd find no place to stay! It's a good thing I thought ahead. I found a nice spot around the back of this fastfood place we can squat! I think this time they only have two dumpsters tops!"

"Wait." Stefan said. He knew he was going to regret this. He had too much on his plate already but keeping up the ruse of having a boarding house might be better for them as they try to make a life in this town.

"Yes?" Sam gave him a puppy-eyed look.

"Come in. I think we got an extra bedroom upstairs." Stefan said, defeated, as he held the door open for both of them.

"BOO YEAH! Guess we're not sleeping with the flies tonight ey Sammey?" Dean ran in.

"Thank you. Really. Your kindness will not be forgotten. Such kind people aren't they Dean?" Sam said as he entered their home.

"Yeah you know the world is just so much better with people like-"

"Who the hell are they?" Damon interrupted Dean. He entered the room with Caroline at his heels in a pink bath robe.

Dean gave him a dark look. "_Uh_. Rude much, chuckles? We're your new house guests."

"_Chuckles_? Seriously?" Damon's eyes grew dark.

"Sam and Dean Winchester! A pleasure to meet you!" Sam interjected before his brother could do anymore damage.

"The pleasure's all mine," Damon replied with a sarcastic smile. " STEFAN. BROTHERVENTION. LIVING ROOM. NOW."

Damon and Stefan went to the living room leaving Caroline with the other pair of brothers.

The blonde watched as the Salvatores walked away and then looked at Sam and Dean with curious eyes.

"So...you uh...another boarder here?" Dean asked trying to start the conversation.

"No. I just came here to use their showers." Caroline replied still looking at them in a weird way.

"No showers where you're from?"

Caroline looked at Dean weirdly. "Um I'm just gonna go get dressed now. I'll be late for school," she said as she walked away.

"Alright I'll see you soon uhhhh..." Dean called.

"Caroline!" she replied. "See ya."

"Caroline. Nice name huh?" Dean told Sam as Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother.

* * *

"I leave you alone for like five seconds and the next thing you know my brother made two new friends and so excited about it that what? HE INVITED THEM TO LIVE WITH US?" Damon said angrily.

"It's a boarding house and they had nowhere else to go."

"Sometimes, Stefan, I think your heart is too big for your own good."

"What was I supposed to do? They were contemplating squatting!"

"What? Who are these guys anyways? What if they're with Silas? What if one of them is Silas? Ever thought of that before inviting them in?"

"Listen just let me handle this. They're human I'm sure of it. They don't smell like wolf or vampire."

"If they do anything even _remotely_ suspicious, I'll snap their neck before they could even say 'chuckles' am I clear?"

"Crystal. Just let me get back to them before they find _us_ suspicious," Stefan said clearly wanting to end the argument.

"UGH. You just better not make me regret allowing them to live." Damon groaned as he followed Stefan back to the hallway.

**Please review so I know if I should continue this story or not! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**AN: Sorry accidentally deleted this hahahah Anyways special thanks to the following: **

**For reviewing: Savannah Silverstone **

**For favoriting: Ebrownhare, denielapple**

**For following this story: VictoriaCP2, ktjinx**

**It means a lot to know that people are actually following this story and I'll do my best to make it a really good one so this is one of my first! If you have time please review so I know what to work on thanks!**

Sam and Dean were standing in the doorway, waiting to get invited in when Damon and Stefan arrived from their little chat.

"Alright, before we show you two yahoos into your room we have a few house rules to cover. West wing? Mine. No one's allowed to enter. Basement? Off limits. No one touches the bourbon and-"

"What he means is," Stefan interrupts giving Damon a hard look. "There are certain places in this house that we're not very comfortable for you guys to enter, namely the basement and yeah the west wing which has our rooms."

"Yeah we got it," Sam nodded eagerly.

"Would we do anything to jeopardize you guys after this great hospitality you've shown us?" Dean asked.

"Well I certainly hope you guys don't. Or there will be some _serious_ consequences," Damon said giving them a warning look.

"I," Dean said, pointing his finger at Damon, "am not liking you already."

"Oh are you seriously picking a fight with me?" Damon said starting forward.

"Bring it on, bitch. I've taken on tons of yous before there was even you."

"Oh I highly doubt that," Damon countered.

"I think you both are pathetic," came an condescending voice from the stairs.

Elena stood there completely naked holding a towel in her hands. She was greeted by looks of surprise mixed with guilt and pleasure.

"What? It's nothing you two haven't seen before," she commented as she wrapped the towel around her.

Damon shrugged. Stefan blinked and looked at their guests. Sam was still looking away with embarrassment while Dean was smiling admirably.

"Well I certainly have _not_ seen that before. Is this what you hide in the west wing?" Dean smiled at the Salvatores.

"Wow. Visitors. So that's what all the commotion's about. I'm going to get dressed for school. I heard you two yapping with Caroline about how it would be better for me. And I say fine," she told Stefan and Damon as she made her way back upstairs. Damon followed her.

"I'm sorry about that. She's been a little...out of it lately," Stefan explained.

"You're _sorry_? First five minutes in here and not one but _two _hot chicks come out of the shower?" Dean said. "I'm loving this place already! Anybody got any pie?"

* * *

"So what's up with the strange new house guests?" Caroline asked Stefan at school later that day.

"I couldn't say no. Call me soft but they seemed so homeless. Let's just hope they'll be staying there for a couple more days at most."

"Yeah. We have enough to deal with already what with Project Get-Back-Elena's-Humanity back and some creepy immortal on the loose," Caroline said.

"Caroline," came a voice from behind them.

"Elena! Hey what's up?"

"Can you get my old spot back in the cheerleading squad?" Elena asked as she held up the cheerleading tryouts flyer.

"Um yeah technically since I'm captain but I thought you hated cheerleading..."

"I did. But now I think it would be really fun to jump around and toss people up in the air. It's not like the routines are hard."

"I think that would make Damon really happy!"

" Great. Heard the competition's coming up soon. See you later in practice," Elena said as she walked away.

"Yeah! See you!" Caroline called.

She smiled at Stefan. "I think she's really starting to move on!" she told him cheerily.

"Yeah let's hope so."

* * *

"Okay first thing's first," Dean said as he unwrapped his burger. "We find this Elena chick, interrogate her to see where the rest of the little demons are, stab them all with some dead man's blood and decapitate the lot."

"Yeah but we also need to investigate the killings. Twelve people is too much of a coincidence to ignore," Sam said.

"Alright so I say we split up. Who knows? These two situations might be connected."

"Okay you deal with the vampire business. I'll figure out what's going on with the twelve people dying thing."

Sam and Dean headed back to the boarding house. They were passing by the living room when they overheard a conversation.

"I decided to join the cheerleading squad," Elena told Damon.

"That's nice, Elena. I think that would be a perfect way to get past this mess."

"I'm sorry did you just call her Elena?" Sam asked as he entered the living room.

"Yeah. That's her name. What's it to you?" Damon said, one of his eyebrows cocking up.

"Nothing, nothing! My brother's high school crush has the same name," Dean covered for him "He's a sweet one, never forgetting! We'll get going now."

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Dean whispered as they entered their room.

"Her name is Elena! That's the Elena that Damon has to keep in check. I don't know HOW she's able to walk about in the sun or..."

"Shhh," Dean shushed Sam as he went to the bathroom and turned on the water and kept it running. "Alright. Then I'll take care of this. You go dig around and find out what you can about your side of the job. I'll see if the girl really is a vampire."

"You're going to have to observe her when it's not obvious though," Sam said "That Damon dude seems pretty protective over here."

"Got it."

Dean headed downstairs and ran into Stefan.

"Oh hey," said Stefan "Enjoying your stay so far?"

"Uhhh yeah! In fact I was thinking of getting into the town's events! Any bake sales coming up? Town picnics? Oooh I know. Cheerleading events? The likes of that?"

"Yeah, in fact, there's this cheerleading competition this Saturday, tomorrow. You're welcome to watch if that's your kind of thing..." Stefan looked at Dean in a searching way.

"WHAT? NO NO! PSSSSSSH NO. I'm not that kind of weirdo. I just genuinely enjoy the art of...yeah well. It entertains me. You know where it'll be?" Dean said, an innocent smile on his face.

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath.

"Okay, squad. This is our last shot. Finals. Time to take Grove Hill down."

"Sorry I'm late," Elena said, putting her bag down. It was the day of the cheerleading competition and the excitement was present in the air.

"Elena you made it!" Caroline left the group and gave her a hug. "Listen I'm sorry I couldn't give you a bigger role it's just that you just recently joined and..."

"Yeah. I get it. You don't need to feel sorry for me, Caroline."

"Alright...Well I'm gonna go stretch!" Elena nodded. She watched as Caroline left, annoyed by her peppy energy. She was getting bored and looked around for a bite to eat. She noticed a girl from their competition wearing a blue ribbon heading out. "Huh. Why not?" she said as she started towards her. Little did she know that a Winchester brother was following her every move.

"Alright this counts as suspicious behaviour..." Dean said to himself as he followed her out the stadium.

He followed Elena surreptitiously as she followed the girl to the bus.

"I like your ribbon. I want it," Elena demanded later in a bus. Dean listened until he heard the girl scream then ran to her.

"EAT DEAD MAN'S BLOOD, LEECH!" he said as he ran towards her andstabbed her in the back.

"What?" Elena's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ouch," she took the knife off of her back and Dean watched as the wound healed. Her first victim just stood terrified of what was going on in front of her.

"That hurt," she said as her eyes turned red and veins started crawling towards it. She bared her fangs and...

"Elena!" Stefan ran in. "Stop."

"He hurt me. I want him to die," she said.

Dean just stood surprised at what had happened. What was this kind of vampire? A new breed? A kind that wasn't affected by dead man's blood? And so Stefan was in on it too? Why the hell would a human be on the side of vampires?

"Alright listen, listen. I'll take care of this. Just get back inside. I think you're on soon," Stefan said to her. Elena complied but not before bringing the blue ribbon with her.

"Brat," Dean muttered.

"You," he looked straight in the eyes of the girl from the other team. "Get back inside, cover up that wound and forget it ever happened."

"I'll forget it ever happened," the girl, nodded.

"Okay this is getting weirder by the second," Dean said as Elena and the girl left. "Would someone please explain to me what is going on? You're on the side of _vampires_? I always pegged you as one of the good guys!"

"What do you know about vampires?" Stefan asked curiously. It couldn't be just a coincidence that the only people who were actually interested in staying at the Salvatore boarding house were aware of vampires. Perhaps Damon was right and it was wrong for him to let them in. Now he'll have to compel him to forget.

"I know enough not to trust one and you should too! Theiy're demons, bloodsuckers," Dean said.

"Are you a hunter?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. And you have some major cleaning up to do in this town, what with all the vampires running amok and the twelve sacrifices—"

"How do you know about that?" Stefan was getting more surprised by the second.

"It's all over." Dean said. He realized he was giving off too much information but who could blame him? He was almost made a chew toy.

"No. But you said sacrifices."

"Ugh. Okay. I owe you an explanation. Before that I suggest to get back inside before your girlfriend decides that she's still hungry."

**AN: Hoped you guys liked this! I have big plans about how the two apocalypses are connected! Oh and some DeanXCaroline coming up :)**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First of all thank you so much to my new followers and favoriters! A big shout out to them Flaca514, TheDuchessofFiction and most especially iinuli for her review too :) I hope that you guys will enjoy where I'm going with in the story! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

Sam headed towards the white house. His research directed him towards a witch whose father happened to be the current mayor of Mystic Falls.

"Hello?" Sam called. He sighed. The house seemed empty.

"Guess no one's here then. He was about to leave when he heard a voice.

"Sam Winchester. You're not supposed to be here yet."

"You know who I am?" Sam turned around, a look of surprise on his face.

"Sam Winchester, the vessel of Lucifer. I doubt any witch doesn't know about you. You're time has not yet come. You are expected to kill Silas in the near future but not now." Bonnie said.

The two of them were still standing on her driveway. She was talking nonsense and Sam guessed he wasn't going to be invited in so he went straight to the point.

"Are you the one responsible for the deaths in the Young Farm and in the woods?"

"No. You may leave," Bonnie said as she turned away.

Sam looked confused. He didn't know what to say but complied. As he walked down the steps a hand shot out and seized him.

* * *

"Now! Give it up for your very own Lady Timberwolves!"

"Ready!," Caroline called.

Dean and Stefan walked past the crowd to get a good spot in the front. Dean crossed his arms and nodded approvingly as the routine went on. The Caroline girl seemed like a real stunner. He has a strange feeling about her but wasn't too sure. He needed to investigate her as soon as possible if his theory was correct.

Stefan was still suspicious about the guy beside him but he figured he'd be more useful to them uncompelled to forget. He seemed to know more about vampires than your average hunter but dead man's blood? Where'd he get that idea? There were so many questions about this guy. Maybe they were the key to fixing this whole Silas problem.

"B-E-A-T BEAT THOSE CATS! B-E-A-T BEAT THOSE CATS! B-E-A-T BEAT THOSE CATS! YEAH!"

Then it happened. It was too late to stop it and before she knew it, Caroline hit the ground with a loud _thud._ She was surprised by the impact. If she were still human, she would've probably gotten a concussion, or worse. Who the hell was supposed to be the spotter behind her anyways? Then she remembered.

_Elena._

She closed her eyes in rage as people started gathering around her. To them it seemed like she was in deep pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh my gosh, Caroline what happened?"

"Caroline! Wake up!"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Caroline said as she raised herself. She could feel the bruises behind her head heal already. She turned around just in time to see Elena leave and Stefan follow.

"That freaking bitch," she muttered as she tried getting up and suddenly felt strong hands helping her up.

"You alright?" a low voice asked, concerned.

She looked up to see one of the strange guests that arrived last night.

"I'm fine...thanks," she said as he let go of her.

The squad seemed to think they were together or something as they left them alone to get dressed and watch the other teams cheer. Caroline could already hear them gossiping about how she could move on from Tyler so fast.

Dean watched her eyes follow her teammates and roll her eyes at them.

"Hey, I don't think they should be the one to blame for this. If you ask me it was blue ribbon there who let you fall," Dean offered.

"Yeah. I'm aware. Thanks," Caroline said curtly. She didn't understand why she was being so rude but she had no time to deal with strange new people when her best friend was being a female d-bag. She started to walk away from him.

"Hey. How'd you heal so fast?"

"Huh?" Caroline turned around a wary look on her face.

"I said how did you heal so fast? A fall that high," he motioned his finger pointing upwards "should've caused you a pretty damn headache at least."

_Shit._

"The mats were um...soft," Caroline said slowly, looking for any signs that he knew what she was.

A long silence came but it couldn't have been more than a minute. Caroline was already contemplating the ways in which she could get him away and compel him to forget all of this. Dean was looking at her as if he were debating two courses of action he could take.

Then the reply came. "Nice try."

* * *

Klaus didn't know what he was doing. How could he sleep with _Hayley_? It was probably the moment when she mentioned him not ever being able to be with Caroline. Something snapped inside of him. He a wrath overcome his senses. He heard nothing. He saw nothing. All he felt was this need to replace her even though in the end he knew nothing could. He was going to have to hide this from her somehow.

Hayley left, to his relief. He didn't want to be reminded again of the mistake he made. Klaus got up to get dressed, maybe do a little painting to ease his nerves before he went back to sleep when his phone rang.

"Klaus."

"Damon. What an unpleasant surprise."

"Yeah , you too. Hey listen. We got a hunter here and I think he could be one of the five. Granted, we don't really need one anymore but now you see the problem here don't you? I don't exactly know how to kill him without, you know, becoming hunter pancake afterwards."

Strange, Klaus thought. They've encountered three hunters already in the past few weeks. First, Todd, who got murdered by Elena, then her beloved brother Jeremy who was killed by Katerina and lastly, Vaughn who he never really met personally but was described to quite vividly by his sister Rebekah. And now a new hunter appears? There definitely is something going on in this town.

"And I should help you? After you lot tried to kill me and imprison me in the living room."

"Learn to prioritize, Klaus. This hunter happens to know about the killings, namely the ones in the Young Farm and oh! The ones you forgot to clean up in the woods, a month ago."

Damon waited for a reply. His felt his victim already becoming impatient.

"Where are you?" Klaus finally conceded.

* * *

"And your name again is?" Caroline asked, unable to believe how she trusted this stranger so fast.

They were in the Mystic Grill. Caroline knew it wouldn't be good for her to divulge all their secrets to this strange man but somehow she felt there was something different about him.

_I guess I'll have to go with instinct from here,_ she sighed.

"Dean Winchester. And you're Caroline Forbes. See I knew I was right to check up on the sheriff's close friends and relatives as soon as I find out she was in on all this too. This is a strange town you live in. The local authorities conspiring with the bloodsuckers...what a case!"

"Hey watch it," Caroline warned. "I _happen _to be one of the good guys.

"So..." Dean said as he picked up his beer.

"So..." Caroline echoed. "What are you exactly?"

Her face and tone showed nothing but her curiosity. Dean didn't understand. How could something so evil still look so sweet. She looked almost human with her pure innocence and graceful features, like an angel, in a way. He couldn't see her doing any harm.

"What do you mean? I should be asking you that."

"You already know what I am okay? But how do you even know about us? Who sent you here? I swear, there's enough weird stuff going on already and you and your brother just _happen _to arrive in town. Yeah. I'm not stupid enough to believe that." Caroline crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair.

Dean winced at the sudden change of attitude and looked at her.

"We hunt things okay? Demons, ghosts, wendigos. The whole lot," he said as he took a swig of his beer.

"Wendigos?" she repeated.

"They're these creatures that devour human flesh to survive." He made an action with his hands and teeth.

"Ew," she laughed lightly. "Okay I can speak for all of my kind when I say this, we don't go that far." She laughed again.

Dean liked the sound of her laugh. She seemed so positive despite everything she had to deal with. He envied that.

They started talking about little things like his travels and random stories that he knew would get a laugh out of her again. He couldn't help but smile every time she did.

* * *

"You threw a party?" Stefan asked in an exasperated tone. He already knew the answer. Everywhere he looked, teenagers were bustling about with boom boxes and liquor enough to supply an army.

"You wouldn't let me go so I brought it here," Elena said with a shrug. Stefan was getting more annoyed by the second. He looked around once more to gauge the damage that would be by the end of the night.

"Elena, this is not the way you're supposed to deal with..." he started hopelessly already sensing she disappearing behind him.

"...this." he finished with a sigh. He brought out his cellphone and dialled.

He heard Caroline's laugh in the background accompanied by a lower voice.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know what you're saying! It _totally_ gets like that! Excuse me for a minute," Caroline said.

"Hey what's up, Stefan?"

"Caroline, it seems there's been a situation..."

"What's that noise?"

"Yeah that's what I'm trying to get at. Elena threw a party."

"What?" Caroline didn't know why she sounded shocked. Of course she threw a party. That girl now had no inhibitions whatsoever. "I'll be right there."

She hung up.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Um, best friend problems," she explained hurriedly as she got up. "Is it okay if I leave you here?"

"Where're you headed?"

"Oh that's right," she smacked her forehead stupidly. "You live there now. I'm headed to the Salvatore boarding house. We have a little Elena situation."

Dean got up abruptly. "Has she hurt anyone?" he demanded sternly.

Caroline was taken aback by his concern. He seemed so protective over anyone, even people he didn't know.

"No...," she said giving him a look of confusion. "She just...she just threw a party is all. You coming?"

"A party?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm all for parties! Let's go!"

* * *

"He doesn't seem to be one of the five and therefore not of any special importance," Klaus commented giving Sam Winchester the onceover.

Sam was chained in the Lockwood Cellar.

"Listen, I mean you guys no harm as long as you're not hurting anybody. I'm just finding out what I can about the killings," Sam said, trying to make reason.

"Yeah, listen, you overgrown garden gnome, you have _no business _sticking your nose up in our town and it's 'affairs' so I suggest you tell us what you and your brother are up to before we turn you into the world's tallest bloodbag," Damon offered.

"No need to get too hasty, Damon," Klaus said. "Now why don't you tell us what you were doing in the Bennett house?"

"The Bennett house?"

"Yeah. Witchy girl's abode," Damon interjected.

Of course. She was a witch and by the looks of it she looked just as evil as others he had encountered.

"I heard she had information about the killings and thought maybe I could ask her about it to get to the bottom of things," he answered honestly.

"What else did she say?" Klaus demanded.

"Nothing. I just said..."

"WHAT ELSE DID SHE SAY?" Klaus shouted as he held Sam by his neck. For a slim figure, he sure had great strength.

"She said..." Sam tried to remember as he fought through his grip for breath. "She said something about me killing Silas."

Klaus released him. He looked at him again where there was once boredom decorating his features, it was now filled with intrigue. He turned to Damon.

"Well, it seems we've found a new development to this story, don't you think?" Klaus smirked at Damon.

**So what did you guys think? I personally missed the whole interrogation scenario of the Damon and Klaus team like what they did to Connor some episodes back! And how about Dean and Caroline? Love it or hate it? You can't deny that there's some chemistry going on over there! Please tell me what you think with these reviews! I really appreciate it and it gives me the juice to keep updating this saga! Thanks a bunch! Love you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Big big thanks to TJ Jordan for his support and to everyone else for reviewing, following and favoriting! Sorry it took so long! Here's chapter 4 :)**

CHAPTER 4

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!"

Dean and Caroline entered the boarding house amidst screams and cheers of the rowdy teenagers.

"Swear, sometimes I can't believe I'm the same age as these people," Caroline said as she surveyed the crowd for Elena.

"Caroline! I'm glad you're here." Stefan walked up to the pair.

"This party's getting wilder by the second but I don't think there's anything we can do about it anymore," he sighed as he watched Elena dance atop one of the desks in what was once but no longer resembled their living room.

"Girl really knows how to party," Dean commented. His facial expressions as he surveyed the house amused Caroline. He seemed like a cool guy. "Excuse me for a sec, I need to check up on my baby bro."

And he was sweet too. Caroline nodded.

"So what's up with you too?"

Caroline's eyes widened. "Nothing!" she said a little too quickly.

"Uh-huh." Stefan waggled his eyebrows.

"Ok seriously? He was just there for me when _no one else_ was after I totally embarrassed myself in front of the whole universe," she said with a look that made him feel a little guilty.

"Elena needed to be dealt with," Stefan said with a contrite smile.

"Right, Elena." Caroline rolled her eyes at the mention of her almost ex-best friend's name. Dean returned to them.

"What did I miss?" He inquired with a big smile.

"Oh no. Not the 19th century vase. That was my mother's," Stefan muttered as they watched a tall guy pick it up and start throwing it around.

"HEY! THAT'S AN ANTIQUE!"

Dean and Caroline exchanged glances and then burst into a fit of laughter.

_'Well they were in a party, why not just let loose and save the regrets for later?',_ Caroline thought.

"Come on," Caroline cocked her head towards the dance floor with an eager smile. "Let's dance!"

* * *

"Really?," was Damon's only reply when Klaus told him what they had to do next.

"If he is meant to kill Silas, then let him kill Silas! What's the worse that could happen when we set him free?" Klaus didn't understand what was wrong with this plan. He was finally being the good guy here and Damon was being most disagreeable.

"Uhh, I dunno. Maybe he could TRY AND KILL EACH AND EVERY LAST ONE OF US. I mean come on! The guy's a hunter! Need I remind you of the Alaric situation we had just a few months ago?" Damon's eyes flashed indignantly. He hated to bring up what happened to his old buddy but if this is what it took to convince Klaus...

Lightning suddenly flashed outside the cellar. The howling of the wind in the cold night air grew louder. Sam was the only one to notice, though.

"Um guys?" Sam tried tentatively. He knew what was about to go down.

"Alaric was controlled by my mother, Damon. This is a different situation," Klaus felt heat at the back of his eyes. Damon was seriously getting on his nerves. Did he think his illogical reasoning could undermine the alpha male's? "If we don't let him do what he is destined to do, then we'll have a bigger problem at our hands."

"Guys," Sam repeated. He looked urgently at the entrance.

_Not right now...Not right now..._

If he saw Sam strapped to a chair like this, he'd zap the two dunderheads before they'd even notice he had arrived. Somehow Sam felt that Damon and Klaus weren't the ones responsible for the killings and that this Silas character was the real deal here. But he needed these two alive if he were to get any answers.

They both ignored Sam.

"I am just thinking of the welfare of every single supernatural being in Mystic Falls. I say we snap his neck and look for another way to exterminate Silas. There's bound to be another one somewhere. This one's too dangerous."

"Gee, I'll just check the nearest hardware store right under the THOUSAND-YEAR OLD IMMORTAL-KILLING WEAPONS section," Klaus replied, the sarcasm heavy in his tone as he looked at Damon like he was talking to the most stupid person in the planet.

Sam rolled his eyes. These two reminded him too much of his brother. He looked around for a way to get out of the chair.

"Hardy-har very funny. When did you get so witty?" Damon asked provokingly.

"When did you get even more idiotic than you already were? Falling for your brother's girl? I understand. But actually failing at making her happy so much that you allowed her only brother to die? And then proceeding to prove your ignorance even more by telling her to shut off her humanity? Well, look where that got us!"

"Oh, so now you're playing the good guy? Too bad. After what you did to her meathead boyfriend, I don't think blondie will ever forgive you. Nice try though." Damon retorted, glaring at the original hybrid.

_'If looks could kill...' _Sam thought as he watched.

Klaus returned the glare.

_'Then the Damon dude should be dead by now._' Even Sam felt shivers up his spine as he saw the ferociousness in the Klaus's look. The fangs weren't even out yet and Sam was sure that if Damon wasn't a vampire he would've been off to his grave.

_BOOM_

The door crashed open. Klaus and Damon turned to look at what had happened, clearly annoyed that someone had the tenacity to interrupt when they were both in very dangerous moods.

"Sam?" The man who entered wore a suit with a trench coat over it. He looked like an average daily wage-earning citizen except he sported a perpetually dazed look. He squinted at his friend chained up in the chair.

"What the hell?" Damon demanded.

With a flick of the man's finger, Damon and Klaus were thrown against the far wall. Surprise was evident in their faces. Was this some sort of witch?

"Castiel! No! They're with us!" Sam hurriedly explained.

Castiel slowly looked at Sam. And then Klaus and Damon were released. He walked up to Sam and with a tug released him from the confines of the chair.

"Who are you?" he directed his attention towards the two vampires.

"As if we're gonna tell you. You attacked us. Maybe we'd like an explanation as to who the hell you are first?" Damon replied snarkily.

Castiel looked at them calmly and then turned back to Sam as if recognizing that knowing who they were did not hold any importance to the matter at hand.

"Are you alright? We need to find your brother. I just received news that are of urgent nature," as he turned to leave the cellar.

Suddenly Klaus flashed in front of Castiel.

"Not so fast mate. Sam here has some duties to attend to."

Castiel looked at Klaus in slight confusion.

"Who are you to even know his duties?"

That was it. Klaus's eyes turned dark. He was tired of things not going his way and to top it all off they didn't catch him in a very good mood. But before he could even begin to plan what sort of sick torture he would put these fools through, Sam's phone rang.

"Dean!" Sam was relieved that his brother didn't get into any trouble.

"Sammy, hey any news?"

"Yeah, um this isn't a good time for talking," Sam said as he eyed the murderous looks the vampires were giving him.

"Hey where are you? I'll just meet up with you."

"Alright I'm in the boarding house. There's a kickass party here so just call me when you get here."

He hung up.

"Well...that was Dean."

"What? Who is this Dean?" Klaus looked around questioningly, his patience wearing thinner by the second.

"Uh yeah forgot to mention that the Hulk here and his brother are currently guests at the humble Salvatore abode. There's a party?"

Sam winced at Damon's comments. He was sounding more and more like Dean.

"Yeah. I need to go to Dean if we're gonna figure this all out. You guys can come, once you start realizing that we're all in the same side here."

Sam left the cellar with Castiel on his tail.

Dean and Klaus looked at each other for a moment then begrudgingly followed.

** AN: HAHA I'm getting slower and slower in updating but that's because I'm really working on a good plot for this story! Almost done with the next chapter heehee so what did you think so far? YEAH MAN CASTIEL IS BACK! I just love angels :) Please review! It really helps me put more crunch in this story! EVEN YOU GUESTS! IT REALLY HELPS. Thanks to everyone LOVE YOU ALL.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello friends! Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! I'm sorry this update took so long but I was in the beach partying woohoo HAHA but at least I had time to finish this! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 5

The party was at its wildest when Damon and Klaus entered the Salvatore residence followed by Sam and Castiel. The bass bounced off the walls making the picture frames shake to the beat of the music. Teenagers were scattered all over the place. There were games of beer pong in one side while some kids were getting high in the living room. Couples were making out in a corner of the room and in the middle, the dance floor was packed.

"Where do you think he is?" Sam wondered aloud referring to his brother.

"I can barely seem to concentrate when there is so much sinful energy in one place," Castiel replied.

Damon snorted. "Okay, so who is this guy again?" He asked with his thumb pointing at Castiel.

Sam just gave him an annoyed glance. "We need to find my brother."

"Well, I just found mine. Stef!" Damon ran over to Stefan trying to break up a fight between a jock and a rebel with a really bad skin complexion. The three others followed.

Stefan looked up to the sound of his brother's voice.

"Damon. Elena lost it. She let Caroline fall in the competition today and—"

"She let her fall?" There was concern in Klaus's voice. "Where _is_ Caroline?"

Stefan motioned to the dance floor. Caroline let out a bubbly laugh as Dean demonstrated a weird dance move.

"I learned this from my friend Ash, down at the roadhouse. He calls it the booty-shaker!"

Dean proceeded to shake his ass down then up as Caroline watched, almost doubling over with laughter.

Klaus's eyes narrowed as he watched the pair. Resentment flashed in his eyes. He had_ never_ made Caroline laugh like that. Even in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, he had never seen her so full of light.

"Klaus," Damon warned.

It was too late.

In a flash, Klaus came in between Dean and Caroline. He held Dean up by his throat.

"Klaus!" Caroline gaped in surprise. "_Put him down_!" She ordered.

Dean fought for breath clinging on to Klaus's grip. And as fast as he lifted him, Klaus released him and suddenly dropped to his knees, looking like he was going through a major headache.

"STOP IT." Klaus said through clenched teeth.

"You need to handle your aggressive habits," Castiel said.

"What the...This is killing me. WHO IS THIS GUY?" Damon asked incredulously as Castiel walked over to Dean who was breathing heavily to recover from the recent attack.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Yeah? Can it wait? I almost got my neck crushed by this psycho," Dean said, leaning over, his hands to his knees.

"What the hell is going on?" Caroline proclaimed querulously.

"Are you okay?" Sam ran over to Dean. The whole thing happened in barely three seconds, it was too much for his human brain to process.

"I'm gonna murder that bastard," Dean said as he started towards Klaus, still on his knees.

Stefan was suddenly there holding him back.

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

Dean let out a string of curses.

"Is there any way we can all just talk, peacefully?" Sam sighed.

Castiel blinked and suddenly he, Dean, Sam and Stefan disappeared leaving a very confused Damon, Klaus and Caroline at their wake.

"Uh. You forgot me!" Damon called.

Klaus got up, suddenly aware of what had transpired just moments ago.

"Caroline—" He turned to the blonde.

"Oh don't you even _think_ of wheedling your way out of this one. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you just so bent on making my life miserable?"

"I'm sorry love, I—"

"NO. I talk. You listen. Tyler left town because of you and I can't even _begin_ to describe what that's doing to me. I felt so alone and suddenly this really sweet, funny and cute guy comes and sweeps me off my feet and you can't even give me a _day_ to enjoy that."

Klaus's eyes widened, his mouth set in a straight line, his face's emotions, a cross between wrath and remorse.

Caroline matched his gaze with a scowl of her own. For a moment they just stood there, Caroline staring daggers at a very torn Klaus.

"Again, not even worth the calories I burned talking to you," she finally said and with a huff, Caroline walked away.

"You _really_ need to learn some new tactics if you're planning on wooing _that_," Damon remarked, almost forgotten in the midst of all the drama.

"If you think I'm going to get more advice from you, you are severely mistaken," Klaus said as he exited the dance floor to get a much needed drink.

* * *

Stefan found himself in the Mystic Grill along with Dean, Sam and their friend.

"This was the nearest, emptiest public accommodations I could find. We can finally talk without any unwanted disturbances," Castiel said as he pulled up a chair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name. Stefan Salvatore," Stefan said, offering his hand.

"Castiel," he replied, staring back at it. He shifted his gaze to his eyes. "I am an angel of the Lord."

Stefan gave him a weird look. "Okay," he said, retracting his hand. "Um, so I suggest we get on with this."

"What's up Cas?" Dean said, clearly upset that he had to leave the party and the company of his very pretty dance partner.

"There have been rumors, that Lucifer is getting impatient, Sam. He will want his vessel as soon as possible."

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Dean gave him a concerned look. He then turned to Castiel.

"Tell us something we don't know, Cas."

Castiel looked straight at Dean. "Lucifer cannot fully take Sam unless he fulfils the last part of his destiny."

"And what's that?" Sam asked.

"You're supposed to kill Lilith's brother. When Lucifer created the first ever demon, he created _demons._ Plural. Twins. When Sam killed Lilith, that broke the seal to free Lucifer. Now if Sam kills her brother, then he will fully transform and be the vessel that Lucifer is meant to possess."

Stefan was listening with puzzlement and disbelief.

"What? Lucifer? As in the devil? What does this have to do with me? Why am I even _here_?"

"You seemed to be the most reasonable among your compatriots and I needed at least one of you to understand the circumstances we are in, considering this is your town and therefore your problem too."

What were they talking about? Stefan was starting to wonder if these three strangers he was sitting with were complete lunatics.

'_But they must know something of this. This Castiel guy must be a warlock. How else could he have done the teleportation?_' Stefan thought.

"Alright. So what do you need me to do?" Stefan asked.

"I was hoping you could find someone for me. The last I heard, of the whereabouts of the demon, he was in Mystic Falls after just being awoken in the island he was caged in by the angel Qetsiyah."

Qetsiyah was an angel? Stefan was starting to lose all sense of what was truth or not. Wait. Stefan realized something with a startle. If Qetsiyah was the angel, then the demon that Castiel was referring to, the one Sam was meant to kill was...

"Silas," Castiel said, as if reading his thoughts. "That's his name. And he's on the loose here in Mystic Falls."

**How do you like the development so far? As usual, please pleaaase PLEAAAAAASE REVIEW! It really shows me that there are people actually reading this and that I have to keep updating! The more you review the faster I update so tell me what I'm doing wrong...or right...or just thoughts about the story! Love you all :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I've been sort of busy teaching summer classes but don't worry, I don't think I'll ever abandon this story. Thank you to all you lovely readers for supporting, favoriting, following and reviewing! XX Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 6

"So we get this demon, make sure Sammy doesn't go anywhere near it and kill it!" Dean said as he looked around the table for approval. "I mean if Sam doesn't kill the damned thing, then he can never fully be the vessel of Lucifer and the son of a bitch will stop hounding you. _Ergo, _the apocalypse can never happen."

"That doesn't change the fact that Lucifer will continue killing innocent human beings," Sam pointed out. "What we need to focus on is killing Lucifer himself."

"Now I understand," Stefan spoke quietly. "This..._demon._ He fell in love. And wants to turn human and die in order to be reunited with his one true love. The thing is, if he dies without the veil being destroyed, he will have gone to the other side, a place Qetsiyah created in order to separate the souls of the supernatural beings from the human souls."

All eyes were focused on Stefan as if his words were the answer to the whole mess.

"Silas has been orchestrating the sacrifices in order to destroy the other side and so when he takes the cure he can die a human and not go to the other side," Stefan explained further.

Castiel suddenly froze. "The other side _cannot _be destroyed. Do you all understand me? The place that all supernatural beings go needs to stay closed. All the evil that has prospered throughout the centuries is within that dimension. If the veil breaks even the slightest, everything that we angels have fought for will cease to exist."

Everyone went quiet as the ominous warning sunk in. Vampires were the least of the problem now. Sure, this town was crawling with them, three of them even live in the boarding house they were staying in but everything was just a matter of knowing who and who not to trust. It seems the Winchesters were going to have to trust the Salvatores on this case.

"So we're going for best case scenario here," Dean said finally breaking the silence. "Sammy can't be the one to kill the demon..."

"And we kill Silas, human or not, while making sure the veil is not broken." Stefan finished for him.

* * *

Klaus banged open the door to the Mikaelson Mansion. The first thing he needed at that very moment was a good glass of scotch. Seeing Caroline with that stranger really got on his nerves. What right did he have? He thought that with Tyler finally out of the picture, he would have a shot at the beautiful blonde but apparently that wasn't the case. And then there was the matter of apologizing to Caroline. He was wrong and he knew it but sometimes pride just shows itself without warning.

He stopped on his tracks. He knew that presence anywhere.

"Long time, brother," Klaus gave a bitter laugh. He turned to see Elijah and Rebekah standing in the living room.

"Niklaus, it seems that my absence has caused quite another ruckus. I can't say I'm surprised, though."

"Of course not. So what brings you back to our peaceful home?" Klaus walked over to them with a pleasant, mocking grin.

"Kol." There was a slight crack in Elijah's usually smooth and velvety voice.

Klaus's eyes darkened. The corners of his lips fell. For a moment, one could see the sadness in the hybrid's eyes but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"So Rebekah filled you in then? It's the doppelganger's fault. Selfishness, Elijah. It is only right that her own brother died too. He was the one who finished him off."

"Elena deserved what was coming to her, Elijah," Rebekah put in.

"Where's the body?"

"In his coffin. I never dreamed of the day it would actually be put to use forever." Klaus looked down.

"He deserves a burial, right beside Finn. Always and forever, Niklaus. Right now is the most important time to stick together, which is why I asked Rebekah to move back in with us."

"Yes but I only agreed to it because there is at least one agreeable sibling with me," she quickly added.

"Very good, little sister. At least you have come to your right mind."

"Nik—" Rebekah was about to retort but was immediately stopped by a stricken look from the eldest vampire.

"I am completely serious when I say that I expect this family to _act_ like one." Elijah's tone left no room for argument. He immediately turned on his heel and headed for the upstairs.

"My bedroom better be in the same state I left it in," He called as he ascended the steps.

* * *

"So you're a teacher now?" Dean asked, mortified.

"Yeah I applied last weekend and today's my first day."

"You never told me!"

"Dean, we need to keep up appearances in this town. Besides it seems like the best place to start searching for this Silas character is wherever the witch is."

"Yeah, just don't expect me to start putting on those ugly professor vests and start rattling on about history. Dodgeball coach is the most I can handle in the field of education." Dean said as he took a bite of his breakfast burrito. Their room was a mess of Chinese take-out containers and burger wrappers. All the research brought them nowhere and this was the only way Sam could think of finding more information. Besides, he's always wondered what it felt like to be a teacher.

"Yeah well I need to get going." Sam picked up the briefcase and straightened his tie.

"How do I look?" Sam asked examining himself on the mirror.

Dean made his way to his bed and picked up the remote. "Like you need to get laid."

Sam's mouth twitched. He didn't trust himself to say anything nice and he didn't want his mood to be ruined on his first day so without a word he left the room with a slam of the door.

"Easy buddy," Stefan greeted him in the hallway. It looked like he was about to knock. Flustered, Sam muttered an apology.

"It's alright, I was just about to warn you...Damon's been complaining about the smell coming from your room and we were just hoping you guys could clean up a little more, we don't exactly have maids in the house and..."

"Oh right! I'm sorry! I'll get right on it. I'm going to have to do it later though. Don't wanna be late for work."

"Work?"

"Yeah I'm a teacher for Mystic Falls High School now." Sam smiled a big smile.

"Oh. Nice, so I'll be seeing you around then! I was just about to head to class, need a lift?"

Dean wasn't going to let him take the Impala anyways so between this and taking the bus, Sam would've chosen the previous.

"Yeah! Thanks!"

* * *

"Stefan!" Caroline greeted them with a big wave as they entered the school. "And look at you, handsome! First day of teaching?"

"Yeah," Sam replied nervously. "Hey how'd you..."

"Word gets around fast," Caroline said. "Come on! Let's not be late."

The three of them walked into the high school and Sam gave them an awkward goodbye as they passed by the faculty.

"Okay." Caroline said pulling Stefan aside as soon as she knew Sam was out of earshot. "What happened in the party last Saturday? Who was the guy and how did you guys just disappear like Criss Angel?"

"He's an angel."

"No. Criss Angel is some magician who disappears a lot!" Caroline explained quickly, her hands in the air. "I'm talking about mister freaky in the trenchcoat!"

"_Exactly_, he's an angel."

Stefan laughed at the expression on Caroline's face and quickly filled her in on everything that happened. He already told Damon everything but was happy to see Caroline looking more concerned about the issue at hand than his brother. Sometimes, Damon's universe revolved around Elena.

"Seriously? Lucifer? Apocalypse?" Caroline put her head in her hands. "When you think the situation can't get any worse with the Elena and the Silas problem, demons and angels come in. Ugh, and the annual outdoor charity music festival is just around the corner. _Why _did I think I had enough time to be head of the committee again?"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Let's take things one at a time," Stefan said soothingly. "First stop, class."

Caroline took a deep breath then looked up at him. Despite everything, she needed to be optimistic, if not for everyone else's sake, for herself or she thought she might lose it. And she didn't like to be a burden to anyone else. With a smile, she said, "Okay. Calculus in the morning doesn't sound as evil as it should be anymore."

Stefan chuckled at that. He bent to pick up his bag and started walking to the direction of the classrooms. "So I guess limits and derivatives aren't the worst thing in the world," he agreed. "Frankly, I still think they're up there in the evil scale with Klaus and Silas, and I had a hundred fifty years to master it."

He expected to hear a snort or a giggle but nothing came. "Caroline?" Stefan called. He shouldn't be worried. She could take care of herself but it wasn't like Caroline at all to just leave him like that. He noticed a paper on the floor.

"I borrowed your little girlfriend for a while. If you wanna save her, we'll be waiting on Wickery Bridge tomorrow, before sunrise."

"I guess class will have to wait then," Stefan sighed. He knew the handwriting on the piece of paper, all too well.

_Elena._

**A/N: Oooooh. Caroline's kidnapped! Wonder what Dean and Klaus have to say about that. And it's pretty obvious why Elena kidnapped Caroline. Jealous Elena is dangerous Elena. I also didn't want to go canon anymore otherwise it would seem like my other fanfic, Human. So instead of prom, we have Mystic Falls' first ever music festival! Woohoo! But what do you guys think so far? Leave me a message in the reviews! Any form of criticism is welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi readers! First of all MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES for this late update! I was only reminded to continue it by the updates on new reviews and stuff so please help me out by reviewing more! On the flight back home from Bangkok, I thought of new developments for the story that I'd like to do so keep reviewing and rating and I'll try to update as fast as I can! **

**And so this chapter and the next were supposed to be one long one but I decided to cut it because I was getting to sleepy too continue the rest so forgive any grammatical errors in this one. It's almost 2AM here where I am. I'll try to put up the next one anytime this week. For now, enjoy :)**

CHAPTER 7

"As I'm sure you know, the cure ended up in my possession but don't fret, I'm prepared to negotiate the it for my freedom. I'll be at that empty lot a few blocks north from Mystic Grill at 1 o' clock, if you're interested. Love and hate, Katherine."

Klaus reread the text for the third time. Katherine was prepared to give him the cure? A wave of emotions swept him. First of all, he would have his hybrid army again. Elena could be turned back into a human and there would be a lifetime amount of blood supply to build him one. But was this worth the freedom of Katherine? He's been chasing the pesky thing for centuries now. Her whole life was lived in paranoia. Perhaps it was time for it to end. Her life, or the paranoia...he wasn't too sure. It would depend on his mood when he met her. A ring sounded from the phone still in his hand, interrupting his thoughts.

"Stefan," Klaus said into the receiver. "Now to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Elena has Caroline," came the reply.

Klaus's easygoing expression instantly went serious. Suddenly nothing else mattered anymore. Damn the cure. This would have to go first. At first Klaus scolded himself. He was becoming too soft but he can't deny the fact that the baby vampire got under his skin. After that, he couldn't imagine a world without her.

"What do you need me to do?" Klaus demanded.

* * *

"Alright, alright. See you in an hour." Stefan said.

"Hey! You missed first period Calc! Playing hooky again with Care? Can't blame you, though. Who was that?" Matt came up behind him, a friendly smile on his face.

"Klaus. We're trying to figure out how to save Caroline." Stefan said grimly.

"Wait, _what_? What happened to Caroline?" Concern was etched into the quarterback's face.

Stefan showed the note that Elena left to Matt.

"I can't believe this." Matt said through clenched teeth. "She's really gone too far this time. Caroline's her best friend. Why would she even do this?"

"That's what we're trying to find out."

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" Stefan said incredulously.

"I'm assuming you're planning a save-the-girl thing with Damon. Caroline's one of my best friends and I'm ready to help in any way I can."

"Matt you're in enough trouble as it is with school. Go to your next class. Damon and I will handle it."

Stefan wasn't sure if he should mention bringing Klaus into the whole ordeal. Matt wouldn't approve of it at all but he figured that the original hybrid has the best shot to saving Caroline, considering he's obsessed with her and all.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked, hesitating.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll get her back." Stefan promised.

Matt sighed and checked his watch.

"You know I'm going to be worrying about this the whole day so let me know how everything goes. I gotta get to class. Good luck, Stef."

Stefan's eyes followed Matt as he made his way back to class. He needed a plan. The only way to save Caroline is to turn Elena's emotions back on. Without it, she's just a ruthless bloodsucking murderous (dare he say it) bitch. (There, he said it.) He needed to come up with something fast.

* * *

Rebekah noticed his presence as soon as he entered the room. He made his way to his desk two rows diagonally in front of her, giving her nothing but a blank look as he settled himself on his chair. God, even the way he took off his back pack and put it on the floor was cute! Why couldn't he notice her? He seemed to only have eyes for his best friends but why couldn't he understand that she could be so much more to him?

"Good morning, class!" Rebekah barely noticed the teacher entering the room. He was a little too enthusiastic and it was obvious that this was his first teaching job. He was young, quite handsome and undeniably tall but not really Rebekah's type, although she could hear the girlish sighs and giggles of a few of her classmates. Rolling her eyes, she brought out her notes, ready to act the normal high school student role, pretty much pretending that everything that usually existed in her world didn't. But as usual, her mind was focused on only one thing, or person rather. Matt Donovan. So beautifully human, everything she wanted to be and wanted to be with. _Another silly crush_, she insisted to herself. _But why does it feel different this time? Seriously, the man wouldn't even give me the time of day and here I am still obsessing over him_. She thought as she drew hearts all over here notebook. 'Rebekah Donovan' she giggled to herself as she scrawled the two words again and again on her notes.

"So yeah! Literature is basically one of the best things created by mankind." Mr. Winchester ended his thirty minute speech.

The class was halved into those who didn't care and those who cared only for his cute smile. Rebekah was the previous. For the hundredth time that hour her eyes found blonde-haired, blue-eyed cutie. He seemed worried today. She wondered what was on his mind. She resolved to ask him as soon as the class was dismissed.

* * *

After thirty more minutes of Shakespeare and random musings of the new professor, the class was finally dismissed. _Finally,_ Matt thought gathering his stuff and making his way to his locker.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind him. _Seriously? Again? _

Matt muttered a distracted hello.

"So what's up? Pretty cool professor we have don't we? Honestly he makes English lit seem kinda cool now don't you think?"

"Listen Rebekah," his blue eyes meeting the beautiful vampire's. "I don't really have time for this...I got a lot on my mind right now..."

"Oh? Really? Like what?" _Why did she always need to know what was going on with him?_

But Matt figured that she had a right to know. She was part of the whole supernatural scheme of things in the town.

"Elena kidnapped Caroline and I'm just really worried for my friends right now...so if you excuse me..."

Matt was walking away from her, now, his legs taking him to the cafeteria for lunch but he knew he couldn't hang with his carefree friends like he usually did when his mind was evidently elsewhere.

"Would you like to search for them together?" she called.

Matt stopped on his tracks. He desperately wanted to do something. He hated being like this, being the useless one in his group and not being able to help anybody. Slowly he turned around, an unreadable expression on his face but accompanied with a nod.

* * *

"Pathetic, that's what it is."

Klaus set the glass of whiskey down and glared at the note. "This is just her cry for help."

"Hey, watch it." Damon warned.

Stefan sighed, looking at the two of them. How could he ever think that the three of them could work together? He worked well with Damon and got a long pretty good with Klaus but the three of them was just a recipe for disaster waiting to happen.

"I'm just saying," the original said, raising his eyebrows in emphasis. "She has absolutely no reason to do this. In fact, Caroline is her very best friend. She has clearly gone over the deep end and I'm more than willing to end her."

Damon narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"THE ONLY THING THAT SHOULD BE ENDING IS YOUR NECK ONCE I DECAPITATE YOU."

"Try me," Klaus smirked, clearly enjoying this more than Damon did.

"Guys! No one is ending anybody okay?" Stefan said, playing the peacemaker. If they weren't going to figure out a plan anytime soon, Caroline's life was at stake. "Okay we don't know what Elena is capable of right now but what we do know is that we want _both _of them to come out of this alive. Let's just focus on getting Caroline back."

"Getting who back?" A fourth voice joined in. "Did something happen to Caroline?" Dean just entered the living room, his forehead creasing in concern.

"None of your business, Neanderthal. Get back to your cave." Klaus replied curtly.

"Oh wow. Still bitter about what happened a few nights ago?"

You could almost see the smoke coming out of Klaus's ears. A death glare emanated from his face warning Dean to stop but if there was ever a most reckless guy in the world award it would go to the latter.

"Seriously? I don't think you have any _right_ to be jealous because as far as I'm concerned, you two aren't _anything_! I mean, if you want an outsider's perspective, it just looks to me like you're a spoiled little rich kid pining over something he can't have." Dean smiled sarcastically.

The Salvatore brothers were merely spectators in this showdown. None of them knew if they should admire Dean or fear for him. The big bad vampire looked like he wanted to do nothing more than to tear him limb by limb and feed him to the hyenas.

Finally Stefan interjected before any blood was spilt on his antique Persian rug.

"Okay guys, remember we're all in the same side here..." He was about to place a hand on Klaus's shoulder to try to calm him down and immediately thought better of it. He didn't want to be in the receiving end of his pent up rage. He looked like he was ready to slice anyone open.

Suddenly Damon, who was uncharacteristically quiet the whole time, spoke up.

"I have a plan."

**Not really much happened in this chapter but it builds up don't worry! The next one is quite action-packed if I do say so myself. Gonna have the next one up REAL SOON. I promise! For now please leave me a lovely form of criticism in that box down there. I would really appreciate it! Thanks and love to you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short but I updated in less than a day because this is more of like a part two to the previous chapter! Here ya goooo**

CHAPTER 8

"I'm thinking of all the places they could be..."

Rebekah watched the small frown growing on the handsome boy's face. It hurt her to see him like this, to see him worry. So maybe she did love too easily but she knew it was worth it for someone like this. He had so much compassion for his friends and loved ones she couldn't help but have some for him as well.

"I'll go ask around." She suddenly stood up, looking for an excuse to hide away and control her emotions for a while. He blinked, confused for a moment and then nodded. The blonde duo were having lunch, surrounded by hundreds of chattering teenagers. She needed a moment to think.

On her way back she ran into the new professor.

"Woah there!" Sam exclaimed almost spilling his coffee on his new shirt.

"Oh! I am _so _sorry!"

"It's alright it's alright. Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted." Perhaps it was right for a teacher to be concerned but Rebekah wasn't used to it. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. He actually seemed genuine about wanting to know if she was alright.

"I-I'm fine. I just. Y-you see." She stuttered for a while. _Bloody hell Rebekah! Can you not keep your composure with any single man who _isn't_ family?_

"Have you seen Elena?" she finally asked.

Sam scrunched up his nose in confusion. "Elena? No actually, she wasn't in class..."

Rebekah closed her eyes in consternation. Not that she cared about the vampire bitch but Matt would be thoroughly worried about her and Caroline and she wanted to do him a favour for once.

"Alright then...I'll be goi—"

"Although I _do_ recall seeing her on my way back from my coffee run."

Rebekah's eyes lit up with hope. This was a new development.

"She seemed to be headed somewhere in a hurry." Sam looked down at her and laughed. "To be honest I was pretty pissed she was cutting, and on my first day too!

"When was this and where?" the blonde vampire demanded.

* * *

"This isn't going to work." For once Stefan wasn't on board for the plan. And it wasn't because he was going to be physically hurt in the process. It was _truly _because he didn't think it would work.

The Salvatore brothers were alone in the foyer. Damon explained the plan he had in mind. Stefan had his doubts but what other choice did they have?

"Sure it will Stef." No one could really tell what Damon thought of his own plan. "Look. I could only think of one reason why Elena would kidnap Caroline and if I'm right, this card will play us right into it. With any luck her humanity may come back too."

Damon suddenly seemed interested in the glass of bourbon he was nursing, his face a mask of conflicting emotions.

"If you're sure..."

CRASH!

The brothers whipped their head back to see

"I knew we shouldn't have left them alone!" Stefan said in an exasperated tone.

They rushed to the living room and found Klaus holding Dean up by the neck in the wall. The floor was a mess of broken furniture.

"You're starting to really get on my nerves, mate. And let me tell you I have quite a temper." Klaus said his voice dangerously calm as he tightened his grip on the hunter.

And still Dean wouldn't back down. "Wow, bub." Dean said fighting for breath. "And you wonder why she doesn't like you..."

"Put him down! Damon and I came up with a plan!" Stefan said quickly before Dean could turn any more blue.

Klaus rolled his eyes and released him. There were more important things at hand.

"Okay so here's the plan." Damon started.

* * *

_Why would she bring Caroline to a place like this..? _Rebekah thought as she crossed the street to a darker part of the neighbourhood. There were dozens of empty lots and the only clue Rebekah had of Elena's whereabouts, according to Sam Winchester, is the direction where he saw the doppelganger was headed.

"I'm coming with you." Matt said earlier that day once they found out where they could be.

"No. Search the school. I'll deal with that part of town." Rebakah's tone was firm. She wasn't going to let Matt walk into a lion's den. Elena kidnapped her best friend in the world. God knows what she's capable of doing to him with her humanity off.

A flash of brown hair interrupted her thoughts. Without her superior original vampire senses, she wouldn't have been able to anticipate the blow that was coming at her. Fortunately, the stiletto-heeled boot missed by a few inches. Rebekah gasped in disbelief as the sudden intrusion caused her to fall. She almost got her. A baby vampire wasn't supposed to be this fast...Unless...

"Katherine." Rebekah said menacingly.

"Well you're not the original I was expecting," the dark-haired beauty shrugged with a smirk on her face. "But you can send a message to your brother."

Rebekah got up at the speed of light and shoved her assailant. Katherine had no chance against her. Sure, she was centuries old but Rebekah had half a millennia on her.

Katherine landed against the far wall of the empty lot. A loud crack was heard as her head hit cement.

"UGH." She grunted, recovering and then glared back at her. "Where's Klaus?"

"Like I'm going to tell you. I _loathe_ you." Rebekah let the word roll on her tongue and crossed her arms in front of her. "In fact I have no business whatsoever with you. It seems Mr. Winchester directed me to the wrong doppelganger. I must inform him of his mistake next time. Still don't see how he could've gotten it wrong. I mean, Elena's the one who can actually get people to fall in love with her instead of a mere infatuation which is just what _you_ specialize in. Guys come and go where you're concerned. I mean look at Eli—"

"SHUT UP!" She sped towards where Rebekah was, scratching at her.

Rebekah dodged easily. "Oh. Have I hit a nerve? Frankly, I don't agree with you and my brother. That's a match made in hell. Perhaps I should kill you before it goes too far."

Rebekah pulled at her curly brown hair causing Katherine to scream in fury.

"_No one. _Touches. My hair." Her angry eyes piercing Rebekah's blue. Suddenly she was on her. Caught by surprise, Rebekah was helpless for two seconds.

"I know I won't be able to defeat you because you're an original and all so you know what? I'm thinking I can negotiate my freedom some other way. Killing you would be so much more satisfying. You want the cure so bad? _TAKE IT_."

It all happened too fast. In a millisecond, Rebekah found herself choking down a ruby red liquid. It tasted sweet yet bitter at the same time and then the sunlight started fading, darkness surrounded her until she went unconscious.

Katherine sighed in relief. She stared down at the unconscious original. _Not so tough now are you? _She raised her hand, tensed to pull out her heart—

CRACK!

The brunette fell to the floor, unconscious beside the former original vampire. Sam Winchester let out a sigh of relief. No one was going to die if he could help it. It was lucky that he chose to follow Rebekah after Matt voiced his worries to him. He gazed down at the Elena look-alike. Their similarities were unbelievable. They looked _exactly_ alike! What in the world was going on in this town, hosting a new breed of supernatural creatures? He shifted his eyes to the blonde girl beside her. She looked to be sleeping peacefully and for once in a long time, an innocent smile graced her features.

**Yeah I wanted Rebekah to take the cure coz SHE DESERVES IT! :( Elena confrontation in the next chapter and very nice DeanxCarolinexKlaus moments! HEHEHHE Stay tuned! And please review so it gives me incentive to actually UPDATE faster hahahahahah love you all xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking too long college came and I neglected my duties please thank serina1944 for waking me up from this reality with that awesome review. Now I'm back for business! Please enjoy this next chapter...i hope you guys do ;) **

CHAPTER 9

_Clickity-clack clickity-clack_

The heels of Elena's combat boots sounded against the damp wooden floor of Wickery Bridge. She let out a bored sigh. What was she even doing? Was she _that_ bored that she kidnapped Caroline? What was she thinking? Wait...why is she even contemplating if this was the right choice or not? Who the hell even cares? Not her, that's for sure. Her feelings were _off_. Zip. No. No way it would ever come back. She wouldn't let it.

"You planning on ever dying your pink streaks back to brown. It's getting kind of tacky."

"Damon." Elena said. For a moment, she saw a sad look pass over his face but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Where's blondie and why, among all things you could do with this crazy unemotional conscience of yours guiding you, did you kidnap her?"

Elena ignored the question. "I don't recall leaving _you _the note. Hmm. Must be getting the two brothers mixed up." She shrugged with a nonchalant look.

Damon's face suddenly went serious. "He was supposed to meet me here a few hours ago." He smirked. But since he's late, I though why not just save blondie myself."

"Well, I don't think that you care enough to save her, Damon." Elena felt a rage she couldn't explain build inside of her. "Stefan is the one who does. I would even go far as to say that due to some crazy reason, he's developed-"

Elena's rant was cut short by the ring of a phone.

"Excuse me for a second. Stef! Where the hell did you-"

"This isn't Stefan." Elena froze. She knew the sound of that voice. Sam Winchester, one of the guys who were staying in the boarding house. She _knew_ there was something different about them.

"Listen carefully. We got the list of all bloodsuckers residing in Mystic Falls and your brother is one of them. As are you. Now I'll give you ten minutes to surrender everyone and meet me at your boarding house or he dies."

Damon's face was careful but you could see a worried expression just beneath the surface.

"How do I even know you have him?"

A gunshot resounded in the other line. Elena's cold demeanour faltered as she heard the accompanying scream of her ex boyfriend.

_Stefan._

"Wh-what?"

"Ten minutes." Sam finished.

With an annoyed glare, Damon put down the phone.

"Damon. What is happening?"

"Elena, listen. We don't need any more trouble. Just tell me where blondie is, we save her, we save Stefan, everyone's happy."

Something inside her switched. She felt it all. It was coming back little by little, what she did to that girl in the cheerleading competition, what she did to Stefan, what she did to Caroline. _Caroline._

"Oh no."

"What?"

She watched the first ray of morning light touch the horizon on the lake.

"It might be too late." Elena's voice cracked. She was swaying where she was standing. It was becoming too much for her.

"What do you mean too late? Elena, where is she?"

The weight of everything she ever did was finally sinking in and her small hands opened to reveal a silver ring with a blue gem embedded on it.

"Damon, what have I done?" She raised her tear-filled eyes to meet Damon's wide icy blue ones.

* * *

Stefan, Klaus, Sam and Dean all crowded around the receiver. The connection was still open and they could hear every word of the conversation between Damon and Elena. The plan worked. Elena was breaking and they just needed to know the location of Caroline and then everything would be smooth sailing from there. But what did she mean when she said it might be too late?

"What do you mean too late?" Damon's voice sounded urgently from the phone. "Elena, where is she?"

Klaus clenched his fists. If anything at all happened to her, no one would be ready for the amount of damage he would do to everyone, especially this doppelganger bitch. He wouldn't let Caroline die, he promised himself.

"Damon, what have I done?" Elena's trembling words seemed so ominous. _Just get on with it already! Caroline's life is at stake here!_

"You have her daylight ring..." Klaus stiffened. He didn't know what to do. Every part of him was pulling himself in every single direction, to find her and not even wait to know where she is. He would search the whole world in a heartbeat and get her to safety. He heard a sharp intake of breath, not from the receiver but the man beside him.

Dean's eyes suddenly turned dangerous, his every nerve focused on the conversation. Klaus felt a pang of jealousy. Who was he to even feel protective over Caroline. They've barely known each other for a month and—

"I'm sorry. She's in the high school on the rooftop. Damon! We need to do something she's going to burn and it's all my fault—"

Klaus didn't even know what she said next. In a flash, he was gone, headed to the Mystic Falls High School to save the girl before it was too late.

* * *

"Dean! Will you slow down? Klaus is already on his way, probably even there. I'm sure she's alright!"

"We're not putting the safety of this innocent girl in the hands of that lunatic." Dean's eyes were focused on the road. It had to be; he was driving at 200 kilometres an hour.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't. I just don't want anyone to get hurt in this case, Sam."

"I know you, Dean. You wouldn't drive this fast and risk your baby for just anyone." Sam said referring to his car. "Besides, if her safety is already guaranteed by Klaus, why are we still on our way?"

"We need to make sure she's fine."

Sam answered with a blunt stare.

"I don't know okay! There's something about her, the way she laughs and listens to me and how she's just so normal despite her being in a worse situation than I am. I mean come on! She's a freaking bloodsucker and still manages to make herself better than most humans out there."

"You're in love with her." It wasn't a question. And Dean wasn't sure if it was one for him either.

* * *

How long was she up here? For what seemed like eternity, she's been pulling at these vervain-soaked ropes trying to break loose. Caroline's hands were tied to the railings of the school roof deck and she had no way out. She was already hungry after a whole day with no blood and now her wrists were burning as if acid were eating away at her skin, further weakening her. Things couldn't get worse. But it did.

To her horror, the first signs of daylight showed itself. And her daylight ring was gone.

_Okay. Don't cry, Caroline. You're not that helpless little girl anymore._

So many thoughts raced through her mind. If she was gonna survive this, Elena will be first to pay. She's going to hit that bitch so hard she won't be able to wake up 'til the next century. And what about her family? Her friends? What will happen now that she's going to disappear into a pile of ashes in a few seconds? She would never know where Tyler's been. And Dean? They were never going to find out more about each other. And she was never going to figure out what was it she had with Klaus.

_At least I'll see daddy again. _She thought with a sniff.

_BANG!_

The metal door opening to the rooftop burst open. Klaus emerged through and a look of relief crossed his face as he spotted the lost blonde girl with the tear-streaked face. He could almost swear that she was smiling.

"Klaus!" she breathed. If he weren't a vampire, he wouldn't have heard it. She sounded so weak. Immediately, a hundred methods of torture crossed his mind. Elena was going to have it this time.

"Agh!" Caroline screamed. Red marks slowly crawled over her exposed shoulder as the sunlight hit her.

A blur of action happened and the next thing she knew, he was holding her closely by the stairs of the school.

"Caroline." He murmured her name again and again trying to get her to awake from her bouts of unconsciousness.

"I can't..." she finally let out. She looked up at his urgent blue eyes and saw a scared little boy. It was amazing who lived beneath the evil hybrid shell. Did he really care so much for her?

She couldn't breathe, the sunlight burned and the vervain burned and everything was hurting.

"I need..."

"Caroline!" Dean Winchester ran in and stopped. His face was full of concern and caring...it was disgusting. He wasn't needed there. Klaus shot him a dark look but before he could do anything, he felt her leave his arms.

"Here." He said gently and offered himself. Her blonde head lay itself on his muscular shoulder and she relaxed into him. Klaus looked incredulously at the pair in front of him.

In what looked like an embrace, she bit tentatively into his neck and found his vein. She drank the sweet tasting liquid and felt her strength returning to her. She needed this. She needed him. Once she was done she looked into his eyes.

"Thank you." She said.

"No, no. Just rest okay." He lifted her up and carried her towards the exit as Klaus watched, too dumbfounded to even utter a word.

**UGH YES. GETTING MORE INTENSE IN THIS DeanXCarolineXKlaus TRIANGLE. Please review more! I literally get more energy to continue so keep them coming! With that said, i apologize for being so late to update but I'll make time I promise. :) Leave me a review in that box below and I hope you guys are enjoying your life...but how could you...TVD's on hiatus :(**


End file.
